


Sweet Dreams

by cinnamonbun



Category: Kagerou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonbun/pseuds/cinnamonbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ene dreams about her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

I ran as fast as I could to tell him. I had to. I needed to. But as I ran I started feeling dizzy. Black spots appeared in my vision. This felt all too familiar, like déjà vu. I don't know why it felt like this, but this couldn't be happening now!

For a moment I thought I saw Tateyama-sensei in front of me, but when I blinked, it was Ayano-chan kneeling down next to me. It seems I fell.

The next moment, I was surrounded in darkness.

...

I opened my eyes and a white ceiling entered me vision.

"Ah, Takane-san, you're awake," said a familiar voice.

I turned my head and found Ayano-chan smiling at me.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You're at the hospital. You suddenly collapsed and I was worried, but you have only been asleep for a few hours," she explained.

"Haruka... Where's Haruka?" That's right. I needed to tell him.

"He's still here at the hospital, but don't worry about that for right now. You still have time after this. Everything is all right! I was worried when I saw you collapse though," she said that as she looked at the floor with a gloomy face.

"Ah, really? Don't worry so much. This happens from time to time so it was probably nothing," I said as I smiled.

"I told Haruka about it. He wanted to see you. He is well and all but the doctor said he isn't able to go out of his room," she said. "I'm going to go get the nurse now. She told me to inform her when you awakened. You will be able to get out after this."

"Okay."

Ayano exited the room.

Why was I so worried earlier when I fainted? I've gotten used to it since it happens on occasion, but I felt I wouldn't be able to tell Haruka how I really felt if I did fall unconscious. I thought... I thought I was going to die.

I felt a tear rolled down my cheek.

Why am I being so emotional about this? Nothing bad happened. I can still tell Haruka how I really feel.

...

"Now's my chance," I huffed as I said this out loud in front of the door.

Ayano smiled at me and nodded.

I knocked on the door and opened it a few seconds later.

Ayano and I went inside.

As I entered I saw Tateyama-sensei sitting on a chair and Haruka on his laptop.

"Ah Takane, I see you are well," said Tateyama-sensei.

"Yeah. I see you kept your promise," I said as I scratched my cheek and he nodded.

"Takane, I'm glad you're feeling better," I turned my head to see Haruka smiling at me.

Tateyama-sensei spoke again, "Ayano brought me Haruka's belongings in case you are wondering," he pointed at the bag.

I looked at Ayano and she smiled.

"Well, I'm starving. Does anyone want to go grab something to eat with me." she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tateyama-sensei said as he sat up and stretched.

"No, thanks," I replied.

"I would, but I'm not allowed to eat anything besides the food I'm being given," Haruka looked a little down at not being able to eat.

"All right. See you later!" Tateyama-sensei waved at us as he and Ayano-chan left.

The sound of the door closing was heard and I stood next to Haruka.

"Takane, I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you," he looked a little worried.

"Ahahaha... It was nothing, just part of my sickness," I explained. Haruka smiled at me again.

"Hey, Haruka..."

He looked up at me, "What is it?"

I blushed furiously and mustered up the courage to tell him, "I love you."

I looked him in the eye. He looked shocked.

"...I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are," said a rather slower voice.

"Huh?" I blinked and found that Haruka wasn't the one in front of me, "Konoha?"

He just looked at me and blinked.

I started feeling dizzy again and fell into the darkness.

...

"Ene... Hey, Ene!"

"Wha-what?!" I exclaimed in a rather angry tone.

"Are you okay? You didn't seem too well. Those alarms you use suddenly went off. I thought you were playing another prank, but you were asleep."

I glared at Master, "I'm fine, I'm fine! It's none of your business, Master."

"All right! Jeez, I was worried, you know. You looked sad. It sounded like you kept muttering someone's name, but I couldn't really understand what you were saying."

I made the blanket and pillow that I was using disappear and put my hands on my hips, "Like I said, I'm fine." But I don't know why Konoha appeared in my dream...

"Okay, I get it."

The door to Master's room opened, "Shintaro, what was that noise?! Be quiet, you must have woken up the neighbors!" Master's mother sounded groggy and angry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll stop now."

The door closed and Master looked at me. "It's only been an hour since I went to sleep, so I'll sleep a few more hours," he stated and turned off the computer screen. He usually stays awake, but it makes sense considering he pulled an all-nighter.

"I guess even in my dreams it's impossible, and my first dream in this form at that," I murmured.

"Huh? Did you say something, Ene?" He turned the computer screen on again.

"Nothing important, Master. Anyway, thanks for earlier," I smiled at him.

Master blushed, "Do-don't look at me like that."

I smirked and decided to tease him, "Master, stop acting like such a virgin."

He instantly turned the screen off.

"Sweet dreams, Shintaro," I whispered. I did realize that was ironic to the both of us.

I don't require sleep, but I always go to sleep when Master does because I feel lonely. But it's not like I'll ever admit it out loud to him or anything. Just for tonight though, I decided to surf the web.


End file.
